


Warmth

by suwubin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And More Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I’m sorry if you cried, M/M, Not Beta Read, Proposals, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Kang Taehyun, Whipped Choi Soobin, clingy Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suwubin/pseuds/suwubin
Summary: “Taehyun-ah,” Soobin giggles, pretending to pry the younger’s arms currently wrapped around his waist. “I can’t finish making breakfast like this.”“S’ too cold hyung,” Taehyun whines behind him, ducking into the older’s cardigan to absorb more warmth.Soobin can’t stop laughing.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> for @miintaexty’s last 10 stars for txt event on twitter!
> 
> happy holidays dear reader :D

Taehyun loves warmth.

Not that he can’t survive the winter season, mind you, but if he was given the choice to be all snug, safe and comfortable, he’d choose to drown in thick sweaters and be curled under blankets for an indefinite period of time.

So you’re wondering, if Taehyun’s wearing the ugly-but-two-sizes-bigger christmas sweater while in bed, then he should be all nice and warm, right?

No.

No, he isn’t.

Why is that?

It’s because there’s a big empty space next to him where his boyfriend of five years is supposed to be, all fuzzy and warm as he spoons Taehyun. In bed, where he’s supposed to wake up at the sight of his significant other and feel his daily surge of happiness because he’s always by his side. Every morning, when they share kisses and talk a little to get their brains running before they get out of bed.

But this morning, none of that happens.

So there we find Taehyun lying in bed sleepy but awake, and cranky because he’s alone _and_ cold on christmas day.

Because of this, Taehyun has no choice but to get up and wear more layers of clothes to set out on a quest to find his missing boyfriend.

Which wasn’t much of a task to begin with since he could hear sounds coming from the kitchen, but the cold was too much, he couldn’t help the shivers that wracked his body every few minutes or so.

Who knew years of sharing the same apartment with the older made him so weak against the cold like this?

As he turns right towards the kitchen, he finds Soobin with his back turned to him as he hums a tune he probably heard on the radio.

Taehyun takes it upon himself to wrap his arms around the older and breathe in his sweet, cinnamon scent as the heat finally courses through his body and he feels warm again.

Soobin doesn’t flinch, but melts into his embrace and leans back a little to thunk his head against the other’s.

“Taehyun-ah,” Soobin giggles, pretending to pry the younger’s arms currently wrapped around his waist. “I can’t finish making breakfast like this.”

“S’ too cold hyung,” Taehyun whines behind him, ducking into the older’s cardigan to absorb more warmth. 

Soobin can’t stop laughing.

“I can’t believe I became your boyfriend just so you can have a personal heater every winter,” Soobin comments.

“Not true,” the younger mumbles, Soobin feeling the vibrations of his voice through his shirt.

“I can see through your plan, Hyunnie. You purposely attacked me while I’m using fire to make me even more warm!”

“I don’t set fire to my boyfriends, hyung. And you already have the heat on low because the omelet is finished cooking.”

“Did you just say ‘boyfriends’?! So you’re cheating on me!”

Soobin remembers hearing what sounds like the angriest kitten growl rumbling in the younger’s throat before the stove is turned off and he gets hoisted in the air. He squeaks at the sudden display of strength, helplessly clinging on to dear life as he’s transported to sit on the kitchen island.

Instead of the hurt and betrayed look you would expect to see when you’re suspected of cheating, the older is greeted by the sight of his adorable boyfriend’s sleep-hazen eyes, cheeks flushed from the cold, and lips curved into a pout.

Even if it’s zero degrees celsius outside, Soobin feels his heart grow warmer and fonder for every time he’s laid his eyes on Taehyun.

“Soobinie-hyung, I woke up at ass o’clock in the morning of christmas because you’re missing and you still think I’d go chase other boys in the freezing cold when you’re here? I just want my morning kiss,” the younger scolds him, pouting even more, if that was possible.

“Aww, my poor baby,” the older coos as he lifts Taehyun into his lap to kiss his pout away. He proceeds to pepper kisses all over the other’s forehead, eyelids, nose, and cheeks until Taehyun is rendered a giggling mess at the ticklish sensations.

“I promised to cook for you because you made breakfast last year, remember? I know my omelet is nothing compared to your eggs benedict, but I wanted to try my best for you,” Soobin says as he bumps their foreheads together.

There it is; Taehyun’s heart is fluttering again. 

He’ll never get used to being at such close proximity with his boyfriend even after all these years.

“And I think over seven years of loving you would make you realize I don’t have eyes for anyone else but you, hyung-ah. Nothing’s gonna change that,” is the last thing the younger says before kissing him on the mouth.

Soobin kisses back, running his hands lazily over Taehyun’s fading blonde hair as the two boys slot into place once again.

They break the kiss a few moments later, breathing heavily but eyes still locked onto each other, communicating silently.

“Are you done moping now, clingy baby?”

Taehyun hums, hugging Soobin’s torso.

“Good. Now let’s gone eat and then cuddle some more?”

Taehyun nods furiously.

Soobin laughs again, then proceeds to carry the younger off the island and towards the dining area.

They eat in comfortable silence, Taehyun taking frequent breaks to praise Soobin’s cooking and enjoying how red he gets after accepting compliments.

* * *

Fortunately, Taehyun helped with prepping lunch, after being charged to full capacity with lots of hugs and kisses. 

After setting all the food down on the coffee table in the living room, Taehyun joined the zoom call on his laptop with their friends over lunch.

It was upsetting that they couldn’t gather at someone’s house like they usually do every year, but with how often they hold calls like this, the five friends are surprised they haven’t grown tired of one another yet.

Besides, the worse they could do was make fake gagging noises every time the couple would unconsciously do anything lovey-dovey.

Just like now, when Soobin was busy complaining about a customer in his job while Taehyun fiddled with the older’s left hand and he clings to his arm, half-listening as he intertwined and let go of their hands repeatedly.

“Taehyunnie, I told you to keep that shit away from the singles until we’re done with the call!” Beomgyu chastises.

“For real, stop flirting in front of my christmas jajangmyeon!” Yeonjun protests, pointing his chopsticks at the camera.

“You guys need to get married already,” Hueningkai pipes in, eyes twinkling.

Soobin blushes as he drinks his soda.

Taehyun has noticed Soobin gets jumpier around the word related to “marriage” lately, but he supposes it just reminds him of something from his work as a patissiere.

“You’re just jealous no one cuddles you at night Gyu-hyung. Boo hoo,” the younger teases, and laughs when the other just sputters at him.

Everyone else joins in on the laughter and continues catching up with one another while eating. 

They talk about Hueningkai’s latest online orchestra. The three boys drool over Soobin’s latest experiment - a butterscotch pie that he made today. Everyone praises Beomgyu’s new christmas album. They laugh at Yeonjun going viral as he danced to kpop songs dressed as a mascot. Taehyun amazes everyone with the new magic tricks he learned with the magic set a client gave him as thanks.

Soon after, as Soobin watches the younger’s eyes crinkle at the joke Hueningkai said, he prays Taehyun forgot someone’s accidental slip earlier.

* * *

That night, after agreeing to just finish the rest of their leftovers and take a break from cooking, the couple are sharing the last slice of butterscotch pie in the living room when the older asks Taehyun something.

“Hyun?”

“Hmm?”

“Were the cufflinks that I gave you alright? I didn’t know what to get you this year…”

“They sure are! They’re from you,” Taehyun reassures. “And besides, I needed new ones.”

Soobin hums in response, putting down the fork he was holding to face his boyfriend.

“Then, you don’t mind getting another present?”

Taehyun’s eyes widen, and then he smiles brightly as if the sun didn’t set a few hours ago.

“Of course not! I love anything you’ll give me hyungie,” he says as he pats his lap in a demanding manner.

Soobin chuckles as he sighs in relief. He reaches into his cardigan and pulls out a slip of paper.

“A letter?” Taehyun asks, knowing full well that the older likes to give letters as a gift on numerous occasions.

“Yeah. Read it for me now?” the older urges, fidgeting at his sleeves.

Taehyun blinks but nods anyway, opening the seal to read the letter.

> My beloved star Taehyunnie,
> 
> I’m sure you might remember, but today marks seven years and a half since we met each other in summer. We were only friends through mutual friends back then. Words can’t express how much I thank fate for bringing us together, the other half of my soul.
> 
> We were much too different, and much too contrasting when it came to our values and interests. I think it was because of that that we fought more often than not, when we were still figuring out how to assimilate ourselves into each other’s lives.
> 
> But as years went by, we came to the conclusion that we didn’t have to; it was in those differences that we completed one another. It’s because we’re different that made it easier for us to catch up on what the other lacked. We were, and still are, unstoppable whenever we’re together.
> 
> Eventually, I also came to realize that we’re not that much different at all. We wear our hearts on our sleeves and talking it out always works the best for us. I love that we can talk for hours on end without ever getting tired. We never settle for anything but the best so we strive to achieve that no matter what.
> 
>  ~~I think that’s why I wanted you.~~
> 
> Scratch that. I know I wanted no one else but you the moment I laid my eyes on you.
> 
> I love looking into your eyes and seeing the galaxies reflected in them. I love your smile and how it radiates literal sunshine without fail. I love how you can always say the right words when I need them the most. Even If I hate it, I love that you can forgive me even if you know I don’t deserve it. I love seeing the countless expressions your face can easily convey that I’ll never get tired of looking out for every single one of them. I love that you’re sensitive, even if you say you hate it about yourself the most. I love how we fit each other perfectly like a puzzle piece.
> 
> I love everything about you. 
> 
> I love _you._
> 
> My love for you started as a seedling buried deep into my heart seven summers ago. The bud started to sprout and faced harsh weather, but it continued to persist. It grew the more you showered me with attention and trust. It bloomed beautifully when you accepted my confession. The flower gave birth to more flowers until a whole garden flourished in my heart that knew nothing but you and you alone.
> 
> I love you.
> 
> I love you more than the words I love you itself.
> 
> I can write a thousand I love you’s and it’ll never be enough to express my feeling of love for you.
> 
> You give me warmth, you cheer me on, you light up my way when I felt lost.
> 
> I want to stay with you for the rest of my life.
> 
> So, could you wipe your tears for me and look up so I can finish what’s left of this letter? 
> 
> I’m not a good speaker like you, but I know these words mean more when I say them with my own voice.
> 
> Your moon,  
>  Soobin

Taehyun didn’t even know he was crying until after he stopped reading the letter and hearing his own sniffles ringing in his ears.

Wiping his tears onto his sleeve and looking up, he sees his Soobin hyung, _his one and only love,_ eyes brimming with unshed tears and holding out a ring.

“Taehyun-ah, I love you with all my heart,” he says with a shaky voice, raw with emotions.

“Will you marry me?”

Taehyun cries some more before nodding his head so much that his head spins and says “Yes!” repeatedly as he tackles his boyfriend, _his fiance,_ to the ground in a hug, kissing him through his tears.

“Hyung, you absolute idiot,” the younger cries after the kiss, tears soaking the fabric of Soobin’s shirt. “I can’t believe you made me cry on christmas day!”

The older laughs through his own tears running down his face as he cradles Taehyun’s head in his arms.

“I’m sorry Hyunnie. I kept chickening out for the past six months after our fifth anniversary. It’s just that today, everything felt right. And I’ve never felt more sure than ever that I want to stay by your side for as long as you’ll let me.”

Taehyun just sobs even louder and Soobin holds him the whole time, like they always do.

“Now, can my lovely fiance keep it together for just a little bit so I can put on his ring and he can cry some more after?” Soobin urges, when the younger’s sniffles quiet down.

“O-okay,” Taehyun says, lifting his head off the tear-stained shirt to look at his fiance with a flushed face and eyes swollen from crying. The older kisses him as an apology.

Soobin picks up the ring thrown to the side after being tackled and slips it onto Taehyun’s ring finger. He passes the other ring to the younger and does the same to his own finger.

The rings were simple gold bands, with a crown of diamonds adorning the center.

Engraved on the inside of the rings were the initials of their names, with a star etched onto Soobin’s, and a moon onto Taehyun’s.

The ring felt cool against Taehyun’s skin, but at the same time sent him waves of warmth flowing through his veins.

Taehyun cries again, and this time, Soobin joins him. They cried for a long time until they couldn’t, and Soobin had to carry Taehyun back into their bedroom because he was still shaking. They stayed up late into the early hours of the morning excitedly discussing wedding plans.

Before they knew it, the couple had already fallen asleep while facing each other, safe and warm in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo! this is kinda rushed but i wanted to make and finish this sort of fic while it’s timely; it was quite a challenge, but this is the best i could probably muster within a span of 24 hours ^^;;
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated! hope you have a happy holiday and i hope you enjoyed reading <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/choisuwubin)| [cc](https://curiouscat.me/choisuwubin)


End file.
